


Date Night

by TheRogueHuntress



Series: HP Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Famous Harry, Fred Weasley Lives, Humor, POV Ginny Weasley, Paparazzi, Post-Hogwarts, Severus Snape Lives, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: Tumblr Prompt 483 - Ginny and Harry have to get creative to avoid the paparazzi





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Peloux for beta-ing.

“Bugger,” Harry swore.

Ginny frowned.

“What?” She glanced over her shoulder and sighed. “Fucking paps.” They stood for a moment just inside the entrance of the heavily warded Golden Snitch, while the paparazzi waited on the other side to take their photo the moment they stepped out. Their dates ended in that manner far too often, and it was beginning to wear on her.

“Fred and George?” she suggested.

Harry sighed, then nodded. Ginny flicked her wand to summon her patronus, and sent it off to the twins so they could provide a distraction, and the two of them could sneak out without getting hounded to death by the press. It always worked, however, they could never predict what the twins would come up with next.

“What, exactly do you think you are doing?”

Harry stiffened beside her and she too turned, an incredulous expression upon her face. There, before the paps, was Severus Snape in all his glory, glaring at each member of the press as if they’d personally exploded a cauldron in his lab.

“Cluttering up the pavement! Acting like mindless imbeciles! Have you nothing better to do? Get gone!” he growled, and within seconds the busy Diagon Alley was empty. Severus then turned, and in an uncharacteristic move, waved madly at the two of them. Understanding dawned.

“Severus is going to kill them,” Harry muttered with glee. The two of them jogged out.

“Hey guys. Better be quick, they won’t be gone for long,” said Fred, or George, whoever was masquerading as their old potions master.

“Thanks mate,” Harry said. Ginny narrowed her eyes.

“Which one of you is it?” she finally asked. The twin grinned, and declined to answer. “Bastard,” she muttered.

“How?” Harry asked.

“Polyjuice,” the twin replied. Ginny raised her brows.

“Right. And Severus just let you take a sample of hair?” she asked. The twin winked.

“Nope! So we ought to get gone, behind the safety of our respective wards. Toodles.” He strode off toward Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes, and not a moment too soon.

CRACK.

Severus Snape, the real Severus Snape, appeared beside them.

“Potters,” he sneered, but there was no heat in it. He then spun. “WEASLEY!” he bellowed. The twin sprinted the rest of the way into the shop.

“Let’s go,” Harry whispered to her. She grabbed his arm, and they disapparated to their cottage, leaving the twins to deal with the fallout.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it :) x


End file.
